


Radiance

by AruuPyon



Series: Pokanon Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruuPyon/pseuds/AruuPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animeverse. Misty's on mandatory bed rest and very unhappy about it. Luckily, she has Ash. Ash/Misty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

"We're here today with Ms. Sakura. She has gone through so much, and yet she's still bravely coming out on stage to tell her story. Now, tell us all about your ordeal, darling."

"Well, it started like this you see…"

Misty groaned. Yet another talk show sob story, probably embellished so that the teller could land herself on tv for five minutes. She reached for the remote and shut off the television. You could only handle so much daytime tv before it got to you.

She frowned at her swollen stomach. She'd been put on mandatory bed rest by her doctor a couple of weeks ago and it was horrible. So she'd collapsed in the middle of a gym match, it didn't mean she had to be cooped up in her bedroom like this, did it? She and her baby could handle getting up and walking around for a few hours a day.

Ash wasn't letting her take any chances though, so here she was, confined to a bed with nothing to do but watch people on talk shows going on and on about how they couldn't get their ~precious~ Pokémon to learn a new move or, if she was particularly unlucky, about how their loved ones didn't believe that they had really captured a legendary once. Those people never had any proof, but the host always acted like they were gods among men. It was pitiful.

It actually wouldn't have been so bad, she might have even been able to stomach it, if she was at least allowed to go to the gym to supervise the matches. But no, she was stuck here while her husband ran the gym for her. It was maddening! She felt like a burden, useless and in the way until her due date. If she could only do something other than sit around, she wouldn't be feeling as frustrated as she was right now.

While she was pouting she heard the scrape of a key at the front door, and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Even with her foul mood, hearing Ash come home would always cheer her up, even if it was only just a little.

"Myst, I'm home!" He called. She heard him throw his keys on the counter before walking over to where she was. He opened the bedroom door and grinned down at her. "Did you miss me?"

"Hardly." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. She smiled as he took off his jacket. "How was the gym today?"

He sat down next to her on the bed, careful to mind her stomach. Pikachu hopped up on the other side of the bed and cuddled up next to her, watching her belly protectively. "It was fine. The challengers really miss you though."

"Really?" She asked, feeling a little pang. God, did she miss the gym.

"Yeah this one kid in particular, a girl with a squirtle, said she really hopes you get better soon. She never wants to battle me, only you." He said, brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "I think she only comes around to see if you've come back."

She ran her fingers through Pikachu's fur. "I wish I could get back there already. I hate being on bed rest."

"I know you do, Misty." He said, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. "But you have to think of the well being of our baby."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I'm thinking about the baby. She's the only reason I haven't ignored the doctor's orders and shown up at the gym."

He laughed. "You sure are going to be a great mom, Myst."

She was about to reply that of course she was going to be a great mom, when she caught the strange look on his face. "Ash? Something wrong?"

"What… what if…" He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What if I'm not a good dad to her, Misty?"

She waited for him to laugh and say 'got ya!', or do something to let her know that he was joking. When he didn't, she frowned and punched him in the arm. "You're an idiot Ash!"

He jumped off the bed, clutching at the arm she punched. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For you being a moron, that's why!" She yelled, her fist still balled up as if ready to hit him again. Pikachu squeaked, watching them with concerned eyes. "Of course you're going to be a great dad, don't be stupid!"

He kept his eyes on the floor as he rubbed at the sore spot. "How do you know that?"

She unclenched her fist, eyes softening. She knew what he was thinking, and she was going to have to convince him otherwise. "I know because you're not your father, Ash."

He didn't say anything, so she took that as a sign to keep going. "Tell me, what did you do when you heard I collapsed?"

"I came over to see you as soon as I could." He said, not hesitating.

She nodded, a small smile playing on her face. "That's right, you came to see me. And what were you leaving behind to see me?"

"A battle, but I don't see where you're going with thi—"

"It wasn't just any battle, it was a Championship match." She said. "And you would have won if you hadn't forfeited just to come see me in the hospital. You could have kept battling and ignored me, us, but you didn't did you?"

He finally looked up from the floor. He didn't look entirely convinced, but at least the sad look was gone. "That doesn't make me a good father, Misty."

She had to take a deep breath to keep from hitting him again. Instead, she struggled to sit up so that they were on equal footing. Ash knelt down next to her and prevented her from doing it though, so she made sure he was looking into her eyes as she spoke. "Ash, if giving up the chance to become a Champion to rush to your pregnant wife's side doesn't make you a good father, then nothing does."

"But Myst—"

"No buts, Ash Ketchum." She said, placing a finger over his lips. "You're taking care of the gym for me, waiting until after the baby's born to try for another Championship, and dealing with me and my hormonal mood swings. You're already a great father, so don't you dare say otherwise!"

He blinked at her sudden outburst, but he smiled. "Okay, I won't say anything."

"Good." She grinned. She leaned forward and kissed him, happy that she'd gotten through to him. She pulled away first and pat the spot next to her. "Now sit here and tell me about the rest of your day."

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! Super fluffy Pokeshipping here~


End file.
